Entanglements
by 37peaches22
Summary: The story of how Malavai Quinn fell in love with the enemy. [Previously posted under a different account. Same name, same story, different account.]
1. Chapter 1

**Rated** **T** **for Abuse and Mentioned Violence**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Chapter 1 Story and Companions**

"You crushed Alderaan under your boot, apprentice. I am incredibly impressed, the planet will feel the sting for years to come." Darth Baras boomed. My Lord had gathered our feeble crew together in the galley as he addressed Darth Baras. The slave stood on the other side of my lord and away from the holo, as she should be.

"I better be earning much more than your accolades." Lord Kamoth responded. He was taller than I, with a large upper torso. He was a pureblood as bright red as his saber with jagged bone structures jutting out from his chin. He wore a gold plate over the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a fierce yellow but could rage red with the slightest flare of anger. He was powerful and he knew it, his confidence palpable. He always regarded Darth Baras with disrespect, it was sickening.

"When all is accomplished, the benefits will be considerable." And Darth Baras always put up with his apprentice's immaturity. He was the prince and I just a mere servant boy. "Nomen Karr's Padawan can no longer hide in anonymity. I am pleased."

 _And what is this?_

"By rooting out this Jaesa Willsaam's parents, you have reached across the galaxy to strike a sharp blow at our enemies."

 _Ah, an incoming transmission from… well it does not say._

"Every lead followed perfectly. Every planet ravaged. Our adversary is growing antsy, I can feel it."

 _It shall have to wait until Darth Baras is finished._

"Expect news soon. Baras out." Darth Baras' image dissipated as the transmission cut.

"My lord," I began. "I thought it prudent not to interrupt Darth Baras. We received a recorded transmission. It is queued when you are ready." Lord Kamoth nodded and I began to play the recording. A young girl filled the air where Baras once was. She had dark hair down to her shoulders and wore the robes of a Jedi

 _Jaesa Willsaam._

"Sith, I'm Jaesa Willsaam." She spoke with confidence and poise. "My Master, Noman Karr, has no idea I'm sending this message. Let's be real-" So not as elegant as before. "-we both know this isn't about us." Though she must be quite the courageous soul to seek out my lord.

"Ah, the hunted seeks the hunter." I interrupted. Lord Kamoth shot me a glare, a warning to be silent. I obeyed and returned to parade rest.

"Our masters pretend otherwise, but this is personal. You and I are only pawns in their private war." She understands more than my Lord does apparently. "And those I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop."

"Wow, gotta give it to her—she sure got guts." Vette chirped.

 _Idiot slave girl._

"I'm concentrating, slave." Kamoth sneered. Vette cried out as Kamoth pressed the button to shock her.

"Don't let my screaming get in the way!" She shrieked. I was surprised when she did not receive another shock, but quickly returned my attention back to the young girl speaking.

"I appreciate directness. Your brutal actions have my attention, but this passive-aggressive foolishness is intolerable." She spoke eloquently, as if she had practiced this speech for months. "This message includes coordinates where I'll be waiting in my ship. Let's discuss this face-to-face. No more nonsense." Her image disappeared.

 _Clearly this was a set up to attack Lord Kamoth._

"What do you think of that, Captain?" I was once again surprised by my lord. It was rare for him to ask the opinions of others, especially those beneath him.

"It could be a trap, my lord. Nomen Karr may have put her up to it." I told him, he went over what I said in his mind for a moment.

"Hey, don't listen to Captain Paranoid here. I don't think it's a trap, I trust her." The slave spoke out of nowhere. I began downloading the coordinates Jaesa sent with her message.

"Your opinion doesn't count, slave. Especially when it isn't asked for." Lord Komath shocked the slave once again.

 _She will never learn her lesson._

"Garbage, Wookie poo, that hurts!" She yelled out. The datapad beeped as the coordinates finished downloading.

"The coordinates are set, my lord. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word." I interrupted the slave's cries.

"Go set the ship on course Captain. The slave must be punished." The girl's eyes widened. She began backing away as Lord Kamoth turned to her. I swiftly left the galley before witnessing what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated** **T** **for Violence**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Chapter 1 Story and Companions**

"Well, well, we're going to have to thank Nomen Karr after all. The Sith showed." A red headed man said. He was human, and a Jedi with his lightsaber hanging from his belt. A larger, darker man stood next to him. Also a Jedi.

 _A trap indeed._

"Stand down, Sith. The Padawan you seek is not here. Master Karr discovered her plan and talked her out of it." The larger one said.

"It's not your day. You were expecting one lowly little Padawan to crush, and instead you get us." The red head was over confident in his abilities.

"Save yourselves some trouble and tell me where she is." Lord Kamoth said. It was strange to hear him sound so calm.

"The Sith has a sense of humor." He joked to his companion, smiling with joy. He returned his attention back to my lord and I. "Believe me, Master Karr didn't send us to help you." The red head seemed so young and naïve, typical attributes of a Jedi.

"I'm Ulldin, this is Zylixx." He motioned between the two of them. "We are fully trained Jedi knights, and more than your match." He stood straight with relaxed muscles. "You should submit." He was much more intelligent than his friend. He knew how to talk, how to persuade. The red head was too brash.

"Of course, we have yet to encounter a Sith who had the sense to surrender. You all seem bent on having us destroy you." Ulldin seemed displeased with Zylixx's manner.

"Surrender to me and I'll end your suffering quickly." Lord Kamoth warned.

 _Or you could just as easily talk the larger one out of battle and waste less energy fighting._

Of course my lord was too stubborn to take a lesser challenge.

"See, just like all the others." Zylixx complained.

"It seems you're right, Zylixx." Ulldin would have been easy to persuade, he would have seen the circumstances as futile and left. He reached for his saber, igniting it before staring at my lord. "Prepare yourself. Nomen Karr warned that this Sith is especially brutal." He remained calm despite his readiness for battle.

"Let me show you how brutal I can be." Lord Kamoth pulled out his lightsaber and prepared to attack.

"The fool engages. Atta-" Zylixx was cut off when he was thrown across the room. His head hit the wall with a loud thud as he dropped to the floor. I shot at Ulldin, aiming for his legs. He fought through the injuries, pain smeared across his face. My lord parried every attack while pushing his own offensive moves. A slash across Lord Kamoth's side brought me out of my fighting stance, I pulled out my kolto shots to heal him when he sent me flying back with the force.

"Quinn, stand down. This is my fight." I was stunned but I followed my lord's orders and returned the kolto shots to my pac. By the time I looked back up from my medpac, Ulldin had been knocked unconscious. "Cuff him while I grab the other."

"Yes, my lord." I cuffed Ulldin's wrists together. Lord Kamoth had returned with Zylixx's body, he dropped him next to Ulldin. I cuffed Zylixx then scanned both men. Both had minor concussions but Zylixx also had a cracked skull. "My lord, Zylixx may not wake back up. He has experienced trauma to his skull and spine, it is likely he will die."

"Very well, we only need one to give us the location of the girl."

"Zylixx has…fallen. I see," Ulldin huffed "it is futile to oppose you." He opened his eyes to see Lord Kamoth towering over him. "You have won the day, Sith. So, kill me if you must." He dropped his head back down, preparing to die.

"My Captain is also a Medic. He can heal your, _friend."_ Ulldin's head shot back up, his eyes alight with surprise. "On one condition, you must tell me the whereabouts of the girl."

"I, I know of another girl. She is one of the few people who know of Jaesa's location. If you find her, you find Jaesa." Lord Kamoth thought it over before nodding his head in approval. "Her name is Chatal Aleek. Now please, help Zylixx." Ulldin looked over at Zylixx.

"It is too late, he will die." I spoke. Ulldin stared at me, anger fluttered in his eyes but he suffocated it.

"Now it is time to die." Lord Kamoth choked the life out of Ulldin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated** **T** **for Mild Language**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Chapter 1 Story and Companions**

 **Jedi Knight – Prologue Story, Chapter 1 Story, and Companions**

"Master, the girl contacted us wishing to meet face-to-face. Her master, Nomen Karr sent two Knights in her place, once they were defeated one told us of the whereabouts of a Jedi, Chatal Aleek. This Chatal girl knows where to find our Padawan." Lord Kamoth informed Darth Baras of what we discovered.

"Excellent work, my apprentice. Captain Quinn," I looked up at the sound of my name, "I need for you to figure out all that you can about this Chatal Aleek. Find where she is and how to capture her. Baras out." Darth Bras vanished once again.

 _Simple enough. I shall need to slice into the Jedi's files and find all that I can on Chatal Aleek._

"Captain, do as Baras said." Lord Kamoth began walking away.

 _But how shall I slice into the databases?_

"My lord, I may require the assistance of Vette." I spoke evenly. Vette looked up, confusion spread across her face. Lord Kamoth spun back around to face me.

"And why is that?" He scowled.

"Darth Baras informed me that Vette was a pirate, caught in the tombs of Korriban. If she has any background in slicing, it may be helpful is discovering the location of this Chatal Aleek." Vette seemed to understand know, Lord Kamoth waved his hand as he started to walk away.

"Very well, then." He huffed. I motioned for Vette to follow me as I made my way to the bridge.

"Use this terminal and try to access the Jedi's database. Understood?" She nodded.

 _Something is off about her._

"Vette, where is your collar?" She smiled before looking at the terminal and beginning her work.

"Apparently, Kamoth has a soft spot. We were talking and I finally told him off for being such a nerf herder and he listened. Well, as long as I _behave_ I don't have to wear a collar." She kept smiling as she worked. "Maybe he'll even let me start sleeping in one of the crew rooms!" She turned her head to smile at me, using her hands to accentuate her words. "We can have a slumber party every night, Quinn!" She chirped.

"It's Captain to you, slave." She furrowed her brow and continued her work. I returned to the main console, searching the Imperial database for any information on the Jedi.

 _She'll never be ab-_

"Captain stick-up-his-ass." She muttered under her breath. I froze before slowly turning around to face her. I lifted my hand, prepared to proceed with protocol for insubordination when she looked over at me. "I'm in." I stared at her for a moment. "What now, _Captain_?" I made my way to the terminal, ignoring how she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Search for any files containing the name _Chatal Aleek._ " I watched over her shoulder as she entered the key words. A dozen or so files popped up and Vette looked back up at me. "Now find the most recent entry and read through it. If it does not contain information on her location, read the next latest. If it says anything on her whereabouts, call me over." She nodded and began rummaging through the files.

I returned to my work and began searching through the files containing Chatal's name. Several files popped up, the most recent being a year ago. She killed both Darth Angral and his son, Tarnis. She also took down Imperial superweapons on Taris, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, and Alderaan. She had an apprentice who is a Child of the Emperor.

 _Interesting._

"Found something." I once again went over to the terminal Vette was at and looked at the file she found. "Jedi Knight Chatal Aleek will be moved to Ord Mantell under orders from the Jedi Council. Her connection to the force is to be severed to ensure…" I left the room as Vette trailed off. "You're welcome." She rang as I left the room.

"Set course for Ord Mantell." I yelled to her as I made my way to Lord Kamoth's room. I knocked precisely three times before the door whizzed open. "We have the Jedi's location and are preparing for departure upon your order, my lord." Lord Kamoth looked me over once before nodding.

"Very well, Quinn. Inform me when E.T.A. is approximately 10 minutes." He retreated back into his room.

"Yes, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated** **T** **for Mild Sexual Themes**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Chapter 1 Story and Companions**

 **Jedi Knight – Prologue Story, Chapter 1 Story, and Companions**

"Come on T7, someone's at the door!" A young girl laughed from inside the small home. We heard the sound of footsteps growing closer to the door, then the door swung open. A woman, not a girl despite her lithe frame, stood in the doorway. Her pale brown hair was past her shoulders, messy and unkempt. Her soft blue eyes showed worry and fright as two agents made their way into her home. She stared in wonder as they rummaged through her belongings, throwing boxes and tables wherever they pleased.

"You're under arrest for the murders of Darth Angral and his son Tarnis." I said cautiously. Her eyes showed no understanding of my words.

"Darth who?" She wondered aloud. I pushed her into the house and up against the wall where I cuffed her wrists together using cortosis. "What are you doing?" She shrieked. "T7, call for help! Please!" I turned to the sound of an astromech droid. It was spinning and trying to shock the other two agents. I shot an electrodart and the droid sizzled out.

"Your droid will be of no use to you, Jedi." I spat at her. "You won't be able to fight using the force either, those cuffs are made of cortosis." She shot me a confused glare and began looking at the madness surrounding her.

"I'm not a Jedi! I swear." She started shaking, then stared back at me. "I have no idea what you're talking or what cortasos is!" She fell to the floor, raking her cuffed hands through her hair.

" _Cortosis._ It's _cortosis._ And it means you are now unable to use the force." One of the agents walked back over to us.

"Sir, there's no sign of a weapon anywhere. Shall we continue searching?"

"No, it does not matter. You will carry the droid," I pointed to the agent in front of me, "and you will walk the girl." I pointed to the other. "Understood?" Both men nodded, the man in front went and grabbed the droid, huffing as he carried it out the door.

The other man walked over to the young Jedi and I, he looked down and her and smiled devilishly. He ran his eyes up and down her body before kneeling over to grab her, sliding his hand across her chest as he moved. The girl cringed and looked away.

"That is enough, Ensign. You will help with the astromech." I commanded, he shot up and ran to catch up with the other agent, but not before glaring at me for ruining his fun. "Stand." The Jedi stood up, her legs were shaking. "Ignore him and walk." She did as I said and walked out the door.

"She doesn't _remember_?" Lord Kamoth was furious. His eyes were glowing red. His body shaking.

"No, my lord. She claims she is not a Jedi and knows nothing of a Jaesa Willsaam. She is a lost cause." The girl had been tested numerous times and shocked to the point of fainting, yet she refused to acknowledge the existence of Jaesa Willsaam. "I believe she is telling the truth, it is not unheard of for the Jedi Council to affect the minds of previous members if it is for the good of all. In this case, they needed to hide the location of this Jaesa Willsaam and knew that Aleek would be sought out. It may be possible to reverse the effects but it will require time."

"This is now your responsibility, Quinn." He glared at me. "Vette!" He yelled off down the hallway. "I need you to come with me." I stared at him in awe. "When you have the location of Jaesa Willsaam, you will be allowed to join me once again." He walked out of the cargo hold, the sound of the ship's door whizzing closed signaled his departure.

"He'll come back around, it's obvious he prefers you to the girl." I turned to see the Jedi girl sitting in her cage, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"That," I glared at her, "is none of your business." I turned on my heel and went straight to my quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated** **K+**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

 **Jedi Knight – Companions**

"Any progress, Captain?" I jumped at the sound of Lord Kamoth behind me. I quickly set down my datapad before turning around. He was leaning against the doorway, staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Yes, my lord." I began to pace back and forth, reviewing my speech in my head before saying it aloud. "I believe that having the subject view stimulus material will remind her of who she is and what she knows." I turned to face him as he raised an eye ridge at me. "I had Vette slice back into the Jedi's database, they have files on each Jedi. I took the liberty of downloading Chatal Aleek's file, it contains photos of her over the years as well information on her past. If we show her enough of her file she may be able to remember." I stopped and turned back to face my lord. He nodded in approval.

"Excellent, begin when ready, Quinn." He turned to leave.

 _Ask now._

"My lord, if I may ask of something from you?" I quickly interrupted. He turned back around, a questioning look grazing his face.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"If you are present for the experiment, it could prove helpful. If she is to remember who she is, it is likely that it will cause a shift in the force. I would be unable to detect this, as would Vette." Lord Kamoth smiled, nodding. "But," he began to frown, "the girl may be fearful to respond with you in the room. That is why I suggest you are present but remain unseen, as your presence may distract her." I straightened up and placed my hands behind my back.

"Very well, Captain. Inform me when you are ready to proceed." He waved his hand as he left. I returned to my datapad, memorizing every detail of Chatal Aleek's life. She was born on Alderaan and lived under the protection of House Organa as a child. When she was only 3 years old, she was able to lift household objects using the force.

 _Quite powerful._

At the age of 6, the Jedi took her in. She was trained by Master Vodoy, a Miraluka female who believed strongly in force technique and less in saber battle, on Alderaan so that she could remain with her family. Chatal was able to use the force to a degree, but was drawn to the saber, excelling in physical combat. When Vodoy realized this, she sent Chatal away to Taris to train with Master Pah'silul, a Twi'lek male trained in saber battle. With him, Chatal learned how to fight using a double ended saber as well as duel wielding. Chatal remained on Taris with Master Pah'silul until she was 16 when she was moved to Tython to begin her trials. She came into possession of a T7-01 droid while on Tython.

 _The droid we found with her_.

Despite numerous interruptions during her trials, Aleek was able to pass with little difficulty. She recruited a Padawan during her business on Coruscant, a girl by the name of Kira Carsen.

 _Interesting._

I left my room swiftly, nodding to Lord Kamoth and Vette as I passed them in the galley. They followed behind me as I entered the cargo hold.

"Hello, Chatal." I greeted as I grabbed a nearby crate to sit on. I turned my head to face Lord Kamoth, "My lord, if you may." He nodded before leaving. Vette pulled over a crate to join me. "I'm going to present you with holo-images, if you recognize anything in them you are to tell me. Understood?" She nodded.

I first presented her an image of Organa Palace, on Alderaan. She stared at it for a moment before shaking her head. I then pulled up an image of the temple on Tython, she stared in awe.

"Do you recognize this building?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't. But it's beautiful." She smiled softly. I nodded, signaling for Vette to begin her part.

"You used to live there, ya know?" Vette smiled at the girl. "You trained there, with your master. Orgus Din was his name, I think?" She turned to me, I nodded. She turned back to Chatal, her eyes were wide.

"I was… a Jedi?" She asked confused. Vette nodded before grinning. Her eyes shut. "No, no, I wasn't."

Vette turned to me, confused. I shook my head once, signaling for her to stop. I pulled up an image of her playing in the snow on Alderaan.

"Do you recognize this picture?" Chatal looked up at the image. She stared at it, her eyes focusing.

"She looks just like me." She whispered. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "The little girl."

"That is you." She looked at me in amazement then back to the image. She shook her head violently.

"No, no. I've never been off planet, that _can't_ be me." She looked away. I pulled up the image of T7-01 and showed it to her. She returned her gaze to the datapad. She sat up straighter a look of confusion spread on her face.

"That's T7."

"Yes, indeed it is. How exactly did you come to own this droid?"

"He's just part of the family, he always has been." She looked straight at me. "What have you done with him?" I pointed to the droid in the corner, it was shut down with several restraining bolts in place.

"You obtained him on Tython. Did you or did you not?"

"I already told you, I've never been off Ord. I've barely explored past my village!" She panicked. I pulled up an image of her apprentice. She stared at the image of Carsen. "Kira." She whispered to herself.

"You know her? Explain."

"She's my friend, a Jedi. She would stop to visit me when she was in the system." She looked back up at me. "Is that why you took me?"

"You met her on Coruscant, she became your Padawan." Her eyes widened in shock.

"I could never be Kira's master. I could never be a _Jedi._ " She glanced between Vette and I. "You must have the wrong girl. Maybe you're looking for someone similar to me. I can show you around the village, help you find who you're looking for. Just please, take me home to my Gram."

 _Her Gram?_

I searched through my datapad for an image of Master Vodoy, quickly pulling it up. The girl's eyes widened n fear.

"How do you know what she looks like? Don't you dare hurt her!" She stood up and grabbed hold of the bars. "Don't touch my Gram. I'll give you whatever you want, just leave her out of this. Please. Please." She started to calm down, desperation thick in her voice. Vette moved closer to the cage, gently rubbing the girl's shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry, we don't even know where she is and we're already far away from Ord Mantell. She's safe." Vette cooed. "We just need you to cooperate, that's all. Then you can go back, we'll take you where you need to go."

 _Stop lying to the girl, she can never go back. The Jedi would take her somewhere new._

"We will take you back to Ord Mantell if you can tell us the location of this Kira Carsen." She looked up, hopefully.

 _Make her feel safe, she is not the target._

"That _is_ why you took me, isn't it? You want to hurt Kira?" Vette was clearly confused but was too worried comforting the Jedi to question me. "I… I don't know if I can do that. Kira's my, she's like my sister, she's my best friend. You'd hurt her."

"We could also hurt you." Vette shot me a glare but returned to looking at the girl with soft eyes.

"I'd rather be killed than give up my friend." She sunk to the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

"Come, Vette." I turned and left the room, leaving my datapad within reach of the Jedi. Vette hesitated before following. Once the door was closed Lord Kamoth came storming out of the galley.

"There was a spike in the force several moments ago. Then a low hum just before you exited the hold." Lord Kamoth said before retreating to his room. I walked to my quarters, grabbing my other datapad out of the medical bay. Vette followed me all the way to my door before I finally spun around to face her.

"What was that back there? Are you _trying_ to make her hate you? Or is that just another talent of yours?" Vette scowled.

"Lord Kamoth was waiting in the galley, paying attention to any changes in the force. When a force sensitive is angered they tend to cause a shift in the force, one that other force sensitives can feel. Now we know we have the right girl and that her connection to the force is not severed." Vette stared at me in confusion.

 _Idiot slave girl._

"We should be able to use the force to return her memories."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated** **K**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions and Chapter 1 Story**

"I am quite, uh, proud of you, Captain. For your work." Lord Kamoth said. Apparently Vette had challenged him to be nice for a day again, and Lord Kamoth could never refuse a challenge.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I'll be taking Vette with me today but I shall require your assistance tomorrow on dealing with Agent Forzad. Take care of the Jedi and take notes on any important changes." Lord Kamoth placed his mask on before leaving the ship with Vette following him.

 _Another day wasted due to this Jedi._

"2V, prepare a meal for the Jedi and I. It should be done by the time I'm out of the refresher."

"Yes, sir." The droid chirped as I made my way to my room. I quickly bathed before shaving, a 5 o'clock shadow already reappearing. I dressed in my typical uniform, choosing to leave badges and honors off for today. As I exited my room I smelled the unique scent of quor'sav-fried steak. 2V was carrying the plates to my room when I saw him.

"2V, place those in the cargo hold atop a crate." He quickly obeyed and carried both plates away. I grabbed two glasses from the galley as well as a pitcher of water before joining him. The girl was staring at the plates of food as I entered. When she saw me she struggled not to turn away and hide.

"2V, you are dismissed until further noticed." The droid whizzed before leaving the hold. I turned to the girl as the door slid close. I placed the two glasses and pitcher next to the plates before pouring the water in each glass. I turned and unlocked the gate, Chatal stared at me in amazement. "Do you wish to eat or not?" She slowly made her way out of the cage and sat on the floor in front of the crate. I started to eat my steak in silence as she continue to stare at me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I wiped my mouth with a napkin before looking up at her.

"Had you been born in Imperial society, you'd be treated with the utmost respect by any force blind, even myself." She stared at me in confusion. "I'm simply showing you what life could be like if you defected." I returned to eating. She sat there for a moment, thinking over what I said before smiling softly.

"I was poor, back on Ord. My Gram couldn't work, so I did. At a stand selling fruit in the market. Gram got sick, she had to find treatment offworld."

 _The Jedi must have used illness to excuse her absence while on other missions._

"The cost of her treatment wasn't covered by the fruit stand anymore. I started working at a cantina in one of the Republic Forts, Gram didn't know. She just assumed people were buying more fruit." I looked back up at her, she was staring at her plate, pushing around the food. "People were so rude to me, as if I only existed to serve them. Then you come along, and tell me I'm some powerful Jedi." She smiled once again before looking me in the eyes. "Now I have power, even if I don't remember how to use it." She grinned at me before plopping a piece of steak into her mouth. She moaned softly before slamming her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, it's just," I put my hand up to motion for her to stop.

"It is alright, just do not talk with your mouth full." She nodded and continued eating. We finished our meal in silence, I called for 2V to come and collect our plates. "What do you remember of your childhood?" 2V left the room swiftly, leaving the two glasses and a new pitcher of water.

"Why do you care?"

"I wish to see if there are any inconsistencies." She looked confused then relaxed into her normal state.

"I thought you may have actually cared." She looked over at me before shaking her head and laying back on the floor. "Well, I don't remember much, my Gram said I had an accident a few months back, it messed with my memory."

 _Right about the time we found Jaesa's old master._

"I do remember snow, lots of snow. Not that common where I live, Gram said I was lucky to have seen it."

 _She must remember living on Alderaan._

I moved the crate out from between us and rested my back on the bars of her cage. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I remember my parents. Gram says they died when I was little, but I still remember them. Daddy was huge, with black hair and a mustache." She giggled to herself. "I have no idea how he managed to get my mom. She was beautiful." She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at me. "You read some file on me right?" I nodded. "Did it have a picture of my mother in it?"

"Yes, you look just like her." She grinned and stared at the ceiling.

"Gram says that too, I never see it though." She turned back to me, eyes wide. "Can I see it?" I must have had a confused look on my face since she elaborated. "The picture of my mother." I pulled out my datapad and opened the image. She slowly sat up and stared in wonder. She reached out for the holo, I refrained from jerking away.

 _Make her trust you._

She looked up at me, smiling brightly. "Thank you." I nodded before swiftly standing up.

"You'll need to get back in your cage." She frowned, but moved after a few moments of silence. I locked the door to the cage and left the hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated** **K+**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

 **Jedi Knight – Companions and Chapter 1 Story**

It was early in the morning, Vette and Lord Kamoth had left to find a medcenter. Vette was feeling quite faint and was unable to eat a meal and keep it down. Lord Kamoth was in a frenzy to try and find her medical attention, apparently my abilities were not up to his standards for this particular case. I had stayed behind to tend to the ship as well as care for the Jedi.

I went to the cargo hold to inform Chatal of Vette's health. She was still sleeping, her body curled into a ball using her arm as a pillow. She was shivering, the ship was freezing as per Lord Kamoth's request. I returned to my quarters, grabbed a small pillow and two blankets off my bed then walked back to the cargo hold. I quietly opened the cage before replacing her arm with the pillow and laying both blankets atop her. Her shivering ceased and she cuddled up into the blankets. I locked the cage and retreated to the bridge of the ship.

I reviewed the files on Chatal once more. Searching for her link to Jaesa Willsaam. The Jedi seemed to ignore the fact that they had ever met.

 _Unless it is under Jaesa's file._

I had Vette search through Jaesa's file before, in search of her possible locations but it only mentioned her past. And possibly her connection to Chatal Aleek. I began rummaging through Jaesa's file when I heard a scream. I ran to the cargo hold to find Chatal crying out for help in her sleep.

"No! Master!" She wept, tears staining the pillow. "Master run!" She screamed. "Kira, fight him! Don't let him decide who you are!"

I was torn. Part of me wanted to wake her, and help her overcome her fears, but the more logical side knew that I needed to take notes. I quickly grabbed out my datapad and recorded the girl.

"Kira, you're stronger than him, he has no power over you." She rolled. "He _killed_ Master Orgus. It's _his_ fault my master is dead!" She yelled more incoherent rants and I decided that was enough. I put away my datapad before unlocking the cage. I moved inside, kneeling as I slowly shook her.

"Chatal. Chatal, wake up." I heard myself coo.

 _Since when do I speak like this?_

She rolled over to face me, her eyes red and bleary. She looked around the room before sitting up. Her oversized tunic had slid down her arm, exposing her bare shoulder. She clung to herself, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them. I moved to sit down next to her and she turned, laying her head on my chest. Her body shook as she cried.

"I see Kira in my dreams. She haunts me. Her eyes are glowing red, she's standing over a man's body, glaring at me. She moves to kill me." She wept. "I don't get it. I just don't get it." She cried more, the tears soaking my uniform. I moved to put my arm around her. It was awkward. Uncomfortable. But it seemed to soothe her so it remained draped around her. Her sobbing slowed, her body no longer shook. She moved back and looked up at me red-faced, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for being here. For sitting with me. For listening." She smiled before slowly moving towards my face. She placed her lips upon my cheek for a soft kiss. She moved back, her cheeks lightly tinted pink. I felt my face heat up, I quickly turned to face away from her.

"You should go back to sleep, I will awake you when it is time to eat." I untangled myself from her and stood. I locked the cage before leaving the hold. Turning to take one last look at the Jedi, she lay in her cage, her eyes closed, a hint of a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated** **T** **for Mentioned Abuse**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

Lord Kamoth and I arrived from our outing to find the galley of the ship empty. He found nothing suspicious and went straight to his quarters to unwind. I, however, knew something was wrong. I went straight to the cargo hold, fearing that the Jedi had somehow tricked the slave into letting her go.

"I don't know. Sometimes he can be really sweet and other times, well not so sweet." I heard Vette sigh through the door. I stopped and stood in front of the door, straining to hear what they were saying.

 _For the good of the Empire, of course._

"What do you mean?" Chatal asked sweetly.

"Well, when there are others around he shocks me without hesitation. I had convinced him to take the collar off but Quinn mentioned something to him and it went back on. The only reason I'm not sleeping in here is because of you, which I gotta thank ya for." They giggled. "Anyway, when we're alone he's so sweet and vulnerable. He lets me in, he tells me how he's feeling. We talk and laugh for hours. He even hugged me when I told him about my past. It's like he's two different people." Vette droned on and on.

"I get what you mean." Chatal replied softly, almost sad.

"Really?"

"Your Captain, he's so sweet to me when you and Kamoth are out."

I, what?

"But the moment you both return, he treats me like trash. I just don't get it." Chatal sighed.

"Quinn doesn't have a sweet side, trust me. I tried being nice to him plenty of times and nothing. It's like he hates the world. Except for anything related to the Empire. It's his life." Vette paused. "And kind of pathetic." Vette laughed.

"I don't know about that. It must be nice to have something you stand for, no matter what." Vette stopped laughing. "And he is sweet. Awhile ago, a little after I first got here, you were out with Kamoth and he brought me breakfast and we sat and talked. He told me I looked just like my mother and even let me see an image of her. And he sat with me when I awoke from a nightmare, he held me as I cried. I know it seems like nothing, but it still means a lot to me." Just then I imagined her smiling, as she always did.

 _Stop that, pay attention. Look for any changes._

"Well, he's still an ass." Vette sneered.

"He has his moments." Chatal replied happily.

"No way!" Vette squeeled. "You have a crush on Quinn!" I stumbled back and the door slid open. I caught myself on the frame, but not before both girls turned to see me. Vette covered her mouth to contain her laughter as Chatal covered her face. I stood up straight and brushed off my uniform.

"Vette, your assistance is required."

"I bet it is." She laughed before standing up.

"I shall meet you on the bridge." I quickly dismissed her, as well as all of my dignity. She smiled before walking off. I looked at Chatal to find her peeking through her hands, her face was bright red. I felt my face flush and quickly retreated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated** **T** **for Mentioned Sexual Harassment and Mentioned Death**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

"You know Quinn, it wouldn't hurt for you to have some fun every once in a while." Vette appeared in the door to my quarters. I turned to glare at her a moment before returning to my work.

 _Annoying twi'lek._

She frowned at me then entered my room, she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh come on!" She smiled brightly. "Lord Kamoth said we're taking Chatal out to see if he can connect with her. Apparently he wants to go somewhere desolate, it'll make it easier or something. Come with us!" She smiled even more.

"No, I wish to review the notes from our previous interrogation. And I don't seem to remember giving you permission to enter, slave." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever, I guess it's better this way. Chatal and I can talk all we want about a certain uptight Captain." She drawled as she slowly made her way out of the room. I felt my face flush in annoyance.

 _Don't give in._

 _Don't give in._

 _It's what she wants._

 _Remain strong, Malavai._

"When are we leaving?" I heard myself asking.

 _Damn you._

Vette smiled once more.

"10 minutes." She skipped out of my room.

We were all out in a field, Lord Kamoth was sitting a few feet away from Chatal. They were both meditating, Vette and I were to keep watch for anything suspicious.

"Quinn. Vette." Lord Kamoth opened his eyes to look at us.

"Yes, my lord."

"Yeah?" Vette chirped, clearly in a daze.

"I wish to try something." I nodded. "Sit down next to us." Vette and I sat down facing each other, the four of us forming a circle. Lord Kamoth returned his gaze to Chatal. "I am going to open a passage into one of their minds, I will guide you through it. Then you will do the same to the other, but alone."

 _No._

"My lord, if I may, how does this-"

"You may not." Lord Kamoth seethed. "Do not question my methods, Captain." I nodded before looking down at the ground.

"I think I'm ready." Chatal nearly whispered.

"Then let us begin."

I waited to feel the probing but it never came, I sighed relief knowing it would be Chatal trying alone. She was still weak, it would prove difficult for her and her chance of success was 14.71%. I looked up to see Chatal and Lord Kamoth's eyes glowing, Lord Kamoth's were a savage red while Chatal's were a pale blue. Vette was still, a look of discomfort crossed her face. Then serenity. Then joy. Then tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _All of her memories, her emotions, are being pulled to the surface._

I began to panic, my mind raced. I shut my eyes and began concentrating. My mind is not to a play place for a former Jedi, not even for my lord. I stored precious moments and information behind walls. I attempted to shield as much I could. It is likely that she will only graze the surface, if she even manages to do anything. I worked quickly, not knowing when the probing would begin. I pulled random facts and memories to the surface of my mind. She would find this, believe in her success and cease her investigating.

I felt the beginnings of a headache, I reached up and started rubbing my temples. It was a stabbing pain, as if someone was trying to gain access. I looked up to find Vette with her knees to her chest and Lord Kamoth rubbing her back. He sensed my staring and quickly retreated from her. Chatal was still meditating, wrinkles formed on her face.

 _She's starting._

I felt her push through my first wall in my moment of weakness, her face relaxed. I sent the prepared memories at her but she moved through them with ease. She was gentle, carefully making her away throughout my mind. Her presence was warm and soothing, I caught myself slipping, losing control.

She found the vault I had hidden, oblivious to the shields and walls around it. The vault opened to her touch and she was flooded with emotions. She took in each emotion, shielding me from having to re-experience them.

I heard, I felt, quiet sobs as she witnessed the death of my mother. Her presence grew enraged when my father sent me off to military school without a bat of the eye. She watched as I received word of my sister's death on Korriban. She mourned with the young Malavai, now all alone in the world. She watched as he grew, cold and detached. I felt her joy when I finally met someone who would listen, who I could open up to. Then she felt my heart wrench as she was shot in front of me.

Then there was a bright light. Chatal's image appeared in front of us, when I first met her on Ord Mantell. I tried to cover it but her presence refused to leave, she stayed and watched. She saw herself as I saw her, beautiful. She felt me snuff out the admiration as I arrested her. She felt my disgust when Ensign Roylan tried to take advantage of her. She felt everything, she went through each moment we've spent together, taking it all in.

 _Malavai._

I heard her voice. She was speaking to me through the force.

 _I'm here for you._

 _No!_

I slammed down all the walls and shields I could, forcing her out. A scream rippled through my mind, I grabbed my head and my eyes shot open. The scream wasn't just in my head, Chatal was crying out in pain.

"Quinn! What did you do?" Vette cried as she hurried over the Chatal. She cradled her, rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"Captain, what happened?" Lord Kamoth stood, his voice demanding. I quickly stood up and pulled out my medscanner.

"I'm not sure, my lord." It was partly the truth, I knew what happened last but I don't know why she was in pain. The medscan found nothing wrong with her physically. She wasn't screaming anymore, she was still sobbing into Vette's shoulder, her breathing uneven.

"What happened, Chat?" Vette asked her cautiously, clearly afraid for her friend.

"I saw everything," Chatal's eyes widened. "Then everything stopped, I felt something crush down on my conscience. Everything went black, everything hurt." She closed her eyes and cried into Vette's shoulder.

"Quinn, return to the ship." Lord Kamoth spoke quietly.

"My lord-"

"No!" He yelled, now enraged. "Return to the ship, Quinn." I nodded and quickly retreated back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated** **T** **for Violence**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

"Quinn, who was that girl I saw?" Chatal's words interrupted my thoughts. I had been tending her shoulder where Lord Kamoth burned her with his saber. He had been taken by the young Jedi, training her in the ways of the Sith, hoping to turn her. She closed herself off from the force after our last encounter, but Lord Kamoth continued her combat training.

"Why are you asking?" I snapped as I turned to retrieve a kolto patch out of the cabinet.

"I felt your heart break, Malavai. She was important to you, but I wasn't able to determine why." She was sincere, her eyes showing only innocence.

"That hardly matters now, does it?" I whispered harshly. If Vette was to hear any of this the jokes would never cease.

"Malavai…" Chatal began, reaching her hand out to touch my face. I felt an unusual sensation in my chest when our eyes met, it was pleasant while also being quite bothersome.

 _She's a Jedi._

"Do _not_ call me that." I sneered. "Ever." I quickly added, emphasizing my point. Her hand retreated and the warm bubbling sensation died down.

 _Do not make her hate you._

I knew what needed to be done, Chatal needed to feel safe on the ship, feel welcomed. We needed for her to trust us and think as though we trusted her. But it was nearly impossible. Everything in me screamed to shoot her while at the same time I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"She was the first friend I ever had." My unprofessional side won out in the end. "I loved her, she filled the void that was created when my sister died." Chatal turned to look at me, her eyes wide and innocent.

"What happened to her?" She asked softly, moving so that her entire body faced me.

"She was shot, you saw as much." I quipped, I had opened up to her about who she was. Wasn't that enough?

"I know, Mal- Captain." She corrected herself. "I just think it might help if you talked about it." She was so naïve, nothing could help.

"I-" I began, ready to shut her out as I had done so many times before. I turned to the door of the medbay before standing up and closing it, locking it so that Vette couldn't get in. "We were on a mission," I began, moving to sit on the cot next to Chatal, "we were to take out a terrorist cell on Hoth. Our main objective was to annihilate the leader and then any members secondary and tertiary to his command. Our team consisted of five agents, Mora and I were to take out the leaders while Rodan and Latre provided cover fire. Agent Vanekry was to be our lookout and inform us if any enemy reinforcements arrived." I paused to look over at Chatal, she was looking directly at me, leaning on my shoulder ever so lightly.

"Everything was going according to plan when we lost contact to Vanekry, I signaled for us to abandon the mission but Mora insisted on finishing. She was moving to get a clear shot at the leader when two guards saw us." I turned my head, not trusting myself to remain stoic. "They shot her and she died immediately." I said too quickly. I stood up from the cot and opened the medbay door. "You are well enough to return to training, Lord Kamoth will be waiting for you." I gestured out of the door.

"Malavai…" She nearly whispered, she stood up and walked towards me. Her hand hovered inches above my cheek before dropping to her side. "Thank you, Captain." She nodded before leaving the room. I slid the door shut once more before sliding down it, my head falling into my hands.

"Why does she do this to me?"

 **Sorry for it being so short, I just felt that combining it with the previous and/or next chapter would make it jump around too much! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated** **K**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

I was in the galley reading when I heard a soft hum coming from the cargo hold. I placed my datapad down before slowly making my way down the corridor. The voice grew louder as I walked closer.

" _The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming."_ The voice belonged to Chatal.

 _And it's beautiful._

 _No, stop._

I found myself placing my ear up to the door, anticipating her next line.

 _"Do you feel the way I do right now?"_

 _Yes, I do._

 _"I wish we would just give up. Cause the best part is falling."_ Her whispers grew louder as she grew more confident.

 _"Call it anything but love."_ I slid down the door until I was sitting, my head still laying upon the door.

 _Love._

 _"And I will make sure to keep my distance."_

 _Love._

 _"Say, "I love you," when you're not listening."_

 _She's in love._

 _"And how long can we keep this up, up, up?"_ The ship fell silent as her singing ended. A soft hum slowly filled the air once more.

" _So I'll make sure to keep my distance."_ Her singing was slower now, as if she had lost hope. Her voice somber.

" _Say, "I love you," when you're not listening."_

 _I'm listening._

 _"How long 'til we call this love,"_

 _"love,"_

 _"love?"_

 **So I was listening to Christina Perri the other day with my mom and this song got stuck in my head. When I started humming it while TOR-ing I just knew I had to include it somewhere so now there's this.**

 **And for any possibly legal reasons:**

 **I do not own the lyrics as they belong to Christina Perri and are from her song** ** _Distance._**

 **Which you should totally listen to at least once to get the vibe for this chapter.**

 **So I wrote this last chapter months ago and just never got around to publishing it. This is also the last piece I have written for this "segment" of time. I have rough drafts for chapters that are far in the future, like in game years later, but nothing to connect them. So, it will be another long hiatus until I finish them. And to wrap up this little author's note, thank you to anyone who has stuck around or even just begun reading this. It means the world to know people actually read what I write. Until next time, peaches out~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated** **T** **for Sexual Themes**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Sith Warrior – Companions**

 _What are you doing?_

I kept asking myself as I made my way to the cargo hold. I had finally snapped. My lord had pushed me over the edge and I knew what I needed to do. The door whizzed open and Chatal turned to look at me.

She smiled brightly, as she always did to greet me. I did not return the smile, opting to close and lock the door behind me. She raised an eyebrow as I stalked over to her. She retreated to the wall when I viciously unlocked the cage and swung the door open. Her eyes widened in fear, I took a single step and was flush against her.

"I have waited to do this since the first time I saw you." I whispered as I grabbed the side of her head with one hand and her waist with the other. I pulled her body as close as humanly possible then quickly crushed my lips on hers. It was a hungry kiss, passionate. I had intended to be tender and soft but feeling her tiny waist in my hands sent any conservative feelings out of my mind.

She began to return the kiss, equally as strong as I. I moved both hands to hold around her back as she brought her arms up to wrap around my neck. She stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss, softly moaning in the process. I slid my tongue past her lips, gently exploring her.

 _Stop._

She tasted sweet, like Alderaanian wine. Her lips were soft and pliant, her body molded to mine perfectly. I needed to feel her. I traced her body, my hands moved along her sides, feeling the slight curves of her hips. I made my way back up, sliding my hands under her tunic. She gasped when my hand touched her warm skin. I took the opportunity to nip at her lower lip and she sighed. We continued kissing as my hands explored her bare chest. She only wore a tunic, I soon noticed as my hand grazed her bare breast. I removed her tunic and threw it to the side.

 _She's a Jedi._

She began her own exploration, quickly removing my uniform jacket. She groaned when she realized I had on a white shirt below the jacket and quickly made work of it. She moved her hands around my back before pulling me to her. Our skin made contact and I finally moaned. She smiled against my mouth and moved her hands between us. She felt the stubble on my chest as her hands roamed my torso. I trailed kisses down her neck, she rolled her head back. I gently bit her throat, feeling her moan. I moved down to her collar bone as she ran her hands through my hair.

 _She's the enemy._

I pulled away from her quickly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me through thick lashes. I stared at her for a moment, taking in the flush of her cheeks, the hazy glow of her skin, the way her hair was disheveled. I took another step back, straightening my spine. I reached down and picked up my undershirt and uniform, I dressed myself quickly. Chatal looked at me in confusion, her body began to calm down and her breathing deepened as it returned to normal.

"I shall be leaving now." I whispered as I finished straightening my jacket. I turned on my heel, locking the cage behind me. I took one last look at her before leaving. She held her tunic in front of her, covering her chest. She shook softly, her eyes still transfixed on me. I left the hold, pushing the images of her out of my mind.

 **My computer broke and with it, I lost all of my old files. Meaning, I had to rewrite my future chapters and rewrite any pieces I had connecting them. So, my goal is to finish this work by the end of this fall in hopes of not having to make you all wait months for a single short chapter.**

 **With that being said, from now on most chapters will be spaced more dramatically story time wise. So to explain that better, this piece doesn't immediately follow Chapter 11, there was time in between. So there will be time in between this chapter and the next, which I will hopefully get up in a week or so.**

 **Thank you all who have continued to support me and my poor writing habits and who have stuck with this story!**


End file.
